


Five Drabbles

by st_aurafina



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Also there are ponies, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Series, just in one bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Five drabbles for Captive Prince.





	1. Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AnonItiatorsJayden

"He's to be mine? You don't mind giving him up?" Laurent stroked the pony's muzzle gently, amazed. 

Auguste ruffled the pony's flaxen mane affectionately. "Well, I'm too big for Sovereign now," he said. "And if you take him on, I don't have to send him away. Besides, I need someone to ride with when I take Victory out."

Laurent put one foot in the stirrup, mounting carefully. "I'll be so careful. I'll look after him all by myself," he pledged. 

Auguste rested one hand on Laurent's leg, warm and solid. "I know you will. I'm leaving him in good hands."


	2. Convalescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AnonForecastlesDeena

"You're supposed to lie still," said Laurent. "Get back into bed." 

Damen threw himself down angrily, then yelped as his stitches pulled.

Laurent, who had faced down treason and war, hovered, anxious. "If I stay with you, will you keep still?" he said, in some desperation.

Despite the pain, Damen attempted a come-hither look. "You're worried about me."

"Of course I am," said Laurent. He propped a hip on the bed, and fastidiously brushed hair out of Damen's eyes. "I've spent considerable effort keeping you alive. I'd hate to have to find another barbarian to cosset. All that work wasted."


	3. Exit, Pursued By a Bear

In Varenne, they were feted and given bearskin cloaks to celebrate their processional. 

Damen shrugged into his with enthusiasm, while Laurent demurred. "It hasn't been properly tanned," he said. "You smell like wet dog." 

Damen took a deep breath. "It's bracing." At the feast, clad in fur, he took a joint of meat and tore at it with his teeth. 

Laurent blinked at the primal image, then stirred in his seat, uncomfortable. Damen gave him a feral grin. 

"It's late – time I retired," said Laurent, and bolted from the hall. Behind him, he heard Damen's steady steps, and he smiled.


	4. Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For AnonNeutronAnthony

Damen leaned over in the morning light, let his breath out gently, and watched the hairs on Laurent's neck shift. 

"A strange custom for waking one's lover," said Laurent. His voice was clear, unmuffled by sleep. 

One's lover, thought Damen. The joy of it spread across him, warm like the light spilling in through the window. "How long have you been awake?" 

Laurent shifted, a soft rustle beneath the linens. "Long enough to be somewhat impatient," he said, and arched upwards to kiss him. 

Damen kissed him back, full of fervour and delight and the warmth of the new day.


	5. New Artes University, Ravenel, 500 AR (After Reconciliation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Far-future fic for AnonTracksFrankie

Kalla flopped onto her bed. "Ugh, the Quincentennial traffic is awful. I should have gone to the coast. Maybe Marlas." 

Nika barely looked up. "Can't talk; essay due."  


"I think they'd hate all this pomp," said Kalla. "They were obviously in love. We should have an orgy, not speeches." 

"Doubt it. King Laurent sounds laced in." 

Kalla grinned, wicked. "Not from his love poetry, he doesn't," she said. 

Nika giggled. "Okay, it's hideous erotic, but nobody proved he actually wrote it." 

"Nah, I've seen the statues," said Kalla. "The way he looks into King Damen's eyes? He definitely wrote it."


End file.
